Undercover America
by EverlastingLight15
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome a famous assasin team working for The Good Side that is if there realy is a good side in the deadly games assasins play. What happens when the infamous team split and InuYasha gets killed? Can a guy like InuYasha ever really stay dead?
1. A Trip to America

A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't gotten my next chapter of The Boy Next Door! Gr! So I am very sorry for the wait! (For those of you who haven't read that story of mine, READ IT PLEASE!) This was an old story that I've had for a while. I fixed it up a bit from what it was so here it is tell me what you think! I have nothing else to say except review … enjoy

Chapter One:

A Trip to America

"Think of me InuYasha," Kikyo aimed the gun at InuYasha's heart "Think of me when you're burning in hell."

InuYasha said nothing, instead he stood, readying himself for the bullet that would no doubt leave Kikyo's gun and fly through the air aimed for his heart. He had this all planned out she would shoot him, and he would make no effort to stop her. The bullet would go straight towards his heart, after all Kikyo was and always had been a perfect shot. Kikyo smirked and pulled the trigger. The burning metal bullet flew threw the air and as predicted hit InuYasha right in the heart as he fell to the floor. Kikyo let out a laugh as she watched his perfect white shirt stain with blood. She turned, pocketed the gun and walked away like nothing had ever happened.

XxXxXxXxX

An hour later, InuYasha's body was still lying on the floor in the dingy ally where Kikyo had shot him. His eyes fluttered open wondering how long he had been out for. His perfect white shirt looked as if it had been dyed red. He groggily sat up rubbing his head guessing that he had hit his head on the way down. He smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

He lifted his shirt up over his head revealing a black bulletproof vest which he also removed. He winced realizing that the bullet had actually gone through the vest and into his chest it wasn't that deep though so he pulled the bullet out.

'Evil bitch I'll get you for this.' he thought as he pocketed the bullet and left the ally.

XxX

"Ok, so here's what happens next InuYasha." A man in a suit sat behind a desk behind him a great view of Tokyo "You lay low for awhile, we get a few newspapers to print about you death, you leave the country for a few weeks, we make it so Kikyo thinks she killed you then you come back and if you want you can kill her personally."

"I would like that sir." InuYasha nodded.

"Ok then, you will be leaving the country for two and a half months."

"Two and a half months? Where to?" InuYasha asked

"America."

"Kagome!" Eri squealed and ran over to her friend who was tied down with her trunks and bags.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" Kagome hugged her friends

"Oh my gosh! Where did you pick up that accent?" Ayumi squealed

"Paris." Kagome smiled

The girls took a look at Kagome's hair as it fell in waves down her back. She had on a white present skirt with brown boots and belt and a white tank top.

"How glamorous Kags" Yuka said.

"It was great there." Kagome said moving her friends towards the door of the airport. "I even had time to go sight seeing and I met a guy!"

"You always do." Eri rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Well it is the best way to learn the language!" Kagome smiled.

"But you know French!" Ayumi giggled.

"I know the basics but the slang gets picked up from the guys." Kagome informed them.

"How long before you leave again?" Yuka asked.

"A week." Kagome sighed.

"You're only here for a week!" All three girls whined.

"Yah."

"So where are you going next?" Yuka asked.

"America." Kagome smiled.

"America!" the girls squealed.

"How exotic."

"How long will you be away?"

"Two and a half months."

XxX

A week went by in a flash and before Kagome knew it, she was on her plane to America. She really learned to love traveling but she always hated long flights. If it weren't for her job, then Kagome never would have got to travel. She wanted for the plane to take off before opening her laptop computer. She clicked open a file on her desktop and read the file toughly.

Subject: 666

'_How cliché'_ Kagome thought.

Name: Hojo

Age: 21

Hair: Blonde with brown highlights

Eyes: Blue

Info: 666 is a direct threat we have orders to take him out in the most discreet way possible. No preference of cause of death. Must be completed quickly.

'_Will do.'_ She smirked.

She read the rest of the file telling some personal info about Hojo, like his place of work and girlfriend, where he likes to go after work, his favorite bar, etc. When she was done, Kagome closed the file and deleted it. She closed her computer and opened the newspapers to do what she normally did. She went straight to the obituaries to make sure none of her fellow agents had fallen during a job. She glanced over the paper and to her relief none of the names looked familiar … until she came to the last one. She was reduced to tears.

"No" she whispered "No … InuYasha"

:Flashback:

Kagome stood at the top of the long winding staircase praying she wouldn't trip in her high heals. She wore a long red gown that flowed gracefully down to her ankles like silk. She adjusted her gloves for the last time, and pulled up her V-neck. Her hair was up and pulled back in an elegant bun she had a single strand of pearls around her neck. She walked down the staircase smiling. Every eye in the room was on her, the men were practically drooling and the women were shooting daggers at her obviously jealous. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and an arm instantly took hers. She looked up and smiled. She was safe. _'InuYasha.'_

"You get here ok sweetheart?" InuYasha asked smiling down at her.

"Fine" She nodded.

The boss was overworking them lately. Kagome had just come from a job and now here she was at another one. InuYasha wasn't getting any breaks either.

"How was work honey?" Kagome asked

"Today was a … interesting." InuYasha grinned._' Fun is more like it.'_

The party wasn't that big. It only filled about 100 people but it would still be a hard job. Only five of them were to be … eliminated … and all of them in the same place meant for a quick job. That's why InuYasha and Kagome were called in they were the best agents the company had and they worked well together. After all, they were in love.

"Well let's get it going" InuYasha smirked.

Kagome nodded. The two separated, they hated these kind of stuck up parties but the people were so vain and naive they were just asking to be killed. Kagome walked over to a group of women.

"Hello." she greeted them with a smile.

"Kara!" Sango smiled.

Sango was an inside agent who had been working on this case for about a month or two and she had gotten into the women's inner circle with the help of her 'husband' Miroku, who was also an agent.

"Soko! How nice to see you again." Kagome smiled as she said Sango's fake name.

"Ladies, this is Kara. Her husband works for the same company as Miro." Sango introduced her to all the women. "This is Kanna, Kagura and Yura. Oh and here comes Sayo."

Kagome smiled noting that two of her victims were present Sayo and Yura.

"Welcome Kara." Kagura smiled.

"Well ladies I'm going to go refill my drink" Yura announced.

"Oh, allow me." Kagome smiled sweetly taking Yura's glass. "Martini right?"

"Yes, but you really don't have to do that" Yura smiled.

"No please, allow me." Kagome smiled waited a second then walked to the bar. She put the glass up on the counter and tapped the bartender on the shoulder. He turned around ready to tell her that she could wait until he was done with the last guys drink but stopped when he saw Kagome.

"What can I get ya'?" He asked.

"Martini."

"'Kay then." He ran to get her drink.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a small vile of colorless powder and she poured it onto the palm of her gloved hand. The man returned with the drink and placed it down on the counter. She placed her hand on top of the glass and the powder poured into the glass as Kagome reached into her purse with the other hand and she pulled out some cash and tipped the bartender. She pulled off her gloves and threw them into the nearest trashcan and brought the drink to Yura. Her file on this one had said that she was a drunk and passed out in these kinds of functions regularly so this would be an easy target. She walked back over to the group and handed Yura her drink.

"Thank you Kara! You're such a sweetheart." Yura smiled and downed the drink.

……..

InuYasha stood next to Miroku and a man named Koto, one of his victims.

"Miro, why don't we go have some smokes." InuYasha grinned and pulled out three cigars.

"Good idea." Koto grinned and lead the way to a balcony where there were a few chairs set up.

The men sat down, InuYasha handed Miroku and Koto cigars. He stuck his in his mouth and pulled out a lighter which he flipped open and used to light the end of his cigar. He passed the lighter to Koto who lit his cigar and passed it to Miroku. Koto inhaled and passed out.

"How the hell did you do that?" Miroku asked InuYasha in awe.

"Poison." InuYasha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The men put their cigars out in disgust and walked away. Two down three to go.

……..

Sayo excused herself to the ladies room and Kagome watched her go.

"I'll be right back." she smiled and left taking the long way around to the ladies room.

She walked into the ladies room and went over to the sink put on some lip gloss then went over and made sure nobody else was in the room. There wasn't so she went over to the couch and put her foot up on it so that she could fix the straps of her shoes. Sayo came out of one of the stalls and went over the sink and saw in the mirror that Kagome was in the room.

"Oh Kara you scared me for a second." Sayo laughed.

"Me scary?" Kagome laughed.

"I couldn't see your face" Sayo laughed.

"Oh the back strap of your dress is a little twisted." Kagome said.

When Sayo was preoccupied with her dress straps, Kagome pulled up the hem of her dress to the calf and took out a small sharp knife that she had strapped to her leg earlier.

"Better?" Sayo asked.

"No" Kagome walked over to her "Let me" Kagome raised her hand to the strap and plunged the knife into Sayo's heart.

"Maybe you should have been scared of me" Kagome shrugged pulled out the knife wiped it off on Sayo's dress placed it back in its strap and let Sayo slump to the floor. Three down. Kagome walked back to the girls.

"It's was nice meeting you all, I'm going to go find my husband." Kagome smiled and gave Sango a wink, who smiled back.

……….

InuYasha and Miroku walked into the back poker room to see the table empty except for one man who was smoking a cigar.

"Game?" InuYasha asked and pulled out a wad of money. _'Victim number four.'_

"Game" The man nodded. The two sat down for some poker.

Kagome walked over to a man she recognized as the last victim and he was single so this should be easy.

"Hey there." She smiled.

"Hey." He said looking her up and down.

"Want a drink?" She asked noticing the bar was not to far away.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?"

"I suppose so."

"Well do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Martini." She smiled knowing that she would never get around to drinking it.

"Sure thing sweetheart" the man said in a suggestive manor. She just smiled. The man came back with her drink.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You up for a game of poker?" she asked in a seductive manor.

"Anything you want babe."

She smiled and grabbed his hand slowly leading him to the poker room where InuYasha and Miroku were playing a few rounds. She opened the door letting him in first and closed and locked the door.

"Hey honey." InuYasha smirked.

"Hey babe." She grinned.

Miroku slid his chair back to the wall. InuYasha reached into his tux and pulled out two guns and threw one to Kagome. This all happened too fast for the two victims to comprehend. Kagome shot the guy who had been playing poker with the guys just a few minutes ago and InuYasha shot the guy right beside Kagome. Kagome threw the gun back to InuYasha who pocketed both guns.

"Let's go." Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing." InuYasha kissed her.

The couple looked at Miroku whose jaw was dropped open and showing no sign of closing any time soon.

"What?" InuYasha growled.

"You …you guys are good!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yup" Kagome grinned.

"Whatever." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"What a night!" Kagome yawned.

"Tired?" InuYasha asked.

"Very, let's get out of here." The three exited the poker room and walked back into the main hall.

"Now I know what the boss meant when he said 'You should learn from them.'" Miroku shook his head.

The pair had left the party and hopped on InuYasha's motorcycle leaving behind no evidence they had ever been there.

:End Flashback:

Kagome turned towards the window of the airplane and silently wept the whole trip. She was still in love with InuYasha and always would be. After that party, his ex – girlfriend Kikyo had showed up and InuYasha had left Kagome for Kikyo. So her boss had been sending her out of the country so that she could meet other people and get her mind off life in Tokyo. She hadn't seen InuYasha and more then a year and always wondered what he was doing. But now, he was dead. Kagome fell asleep weeping and was woken up by the Pilot over the intercom saying that they would be landing soon.

As soon as she got off the plane and got her luggage, she whipped out her cell and called her best friend Sango.

"Hello?" Sango picked up the phone.

"Sango." Kagome wept into the phone, sitting down on one of her trunks.

"Kags, what's wrong?"

"Inu … InuYasha" She cried.

"What about him?"

"He's… he's dead!"

"What!" Sango gasped.

"He's dead … in the papers his name … obituaries!"

"Kags…"

"It's all over the papers Sango. He's dead." Kagome paused "If she … If that bitch had something to do with his death I'll kill her myself."

"Kags where are you?"

"America!" Kagome wailed.

"America?" Sango said in a small voice. "Send me the info Kags and Roku' and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Kay.'" Kagome pulled out her computer and sent Sango her address and other info

"Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Sango said. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

The girls hung up and Kagome found her driver who took her bags and lead her to her personal limo. Kagome had a feeling that her boss knew she would find out about InuYasha while in America, so he was treating her with the best accommodations.

Kagome let the driver put all her bags into the trunk except one witch she insisted must stay with her. She climbed into the back and curled up in the seat. She put the wall between her and the driver up and opened up the trunk as she squealed with joy. Knifes of all shapes and sizes and arrows, which means that they packed a bow, her favorite weapon of all time because it was trickier to get away from. THRILLS AND CHILLS!

The limo pulled up to a large building in the middle of New York City. Kagome ran up to the building smiling as the driver went to get her keys and apartment number. He came back and handed her the keys.

"Here you go miss." He said.

"Thank you" She said and looked at the room number 15A floor 6.

She went over to the elevator leaving the valet and the driver to bring up her bags. She was happy that she was in a nice place. Knowing she knew it wouldn't take her long to kill Kouga, she still needed to take a breather after InuYasha's unexpected death.

'_Sang, Miroku, hurry up and get here.' _she thought sadly.

She pressed the number 6 on the elevator and went up to her room she unlocked the door with the key. She walked into the room it was big she walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She heard a knock on the door and went over to let the men with her suitcases and other bags in.

The men came in and she directed them to put her luggage in her bedroom. When they left she began to unpack. She hung her cloths up in the closet and put her make up and hair stuff in the bathroom she left her weapon case out on her desk in her bedroom and set up the targets that the company had supplied her with. She grinned remembering that she had pictures left over from the last time she was shooting targets. She pulled out several pictures of Kikyo and taped them to her targets. _'Time for some target practice.'_ She took out her bow and some arrows and proceeded to shoot the crap out of Kikyo's face. When she was done her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Kags!"

"Miroku!"

"How you holding up?"

"Fine I'm doing a little better."

"Are you guys coming?"

"Yah, we just wanted to know if your apartment had guest rooms or if we had to get our own apartment."

"I have guest rooms so you guys are welcome to stay with me."

"Ok then."

"When are you going to be here?"

"We will be there in two days."

"Ok see you guys then."

"Bye Kags."

"Bye 'roku say thanks to Sango for me."

"Of course."

The line went dead. Kagome sat down on the couch and made a plan. She would spend the next two days getting rid of Hojo, then she wouldn't have anything to do so she could spend all the time she wanted with her friends. But today she would sleep.

InuYasha got out of the limo in front of a large building in New York City and grinned. Everything was going according to plan. He had left Tokyo and arrived in America, everyone in Tokyo was mourning his death and he was free to do whatever he wanted for the two and a half months that he was here. He walked into the lobby sometime in the afternoon he checked in and got his keys. The driver would bring his bags in. He looked at his room number Apartment 16A floor 6 he went up and let the people in. He didn't bother to unpack instead he threw his bags into his bedroom and went out.

Kagome wanted to get this Hojo business over as soon as possible. So she packed up her bow and arrows in a box that looked like and instrument of some sort slid it over her shoulder and took her favorite knife and tucked it into her waits band and covered in with her shirt. She walked right out of her apartment and realized she didn't have a car. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon sir."

"Kagome, good afternoon what can I do for you?"

"Do I have a car?"

"Yes."

"Where might it be?"

"I thought I told the driver to tell you. The keys are in your weapons trunk and the car is parked in the underground lot in the spot labeled 15A"

"Thank you sir."

"Have a good vacation Kagome."

"Will do sir."

She hung up the phone and walked back into her apartment, opened her weapons trunk and sure enough there were keys. She took them out and walked down to the elevator and took it to underground garage, she walked out and found the space marked 15A. So she took a good look at the car. It was a black sports car that would seat four or five. She pressed a button on the keychain and the car started. She got in and drove off.

Kagome stood in an ally facing the street her car was parked a few blocks down she had her case at her feet. She checked her watch and smirked

'_30 second count down.'_ she opened the case and got out her bow and a single arrow, that's all she would need. Hojo would pass by this ally any second now on the opposite side of the street.

'_3…2…1'._ Hojo appeared and Kagome shot the arrow. It hit him square in the chest and she put the bow back in the case. Closing it to sling it back over her shoulder, she noticed he must've been gay enough to have a purse with him. So she grabbed the Couch bag he had and walked away. A crowd gathered around a now dead Hojo and Kagome got into her car. She drove away and pulled out her cell. She pressed 2 and speed dialed her boss.

"Kagome."

"Subject 666 down."

"Already?"

"Yes already."

"Good."

"Yah I had some pent up anger and he was a perfect release."

"Good enjoy the rest of your time in America then."

She hung up.

InuYasha walked down the street when he came to a crowd. Wondering what was happening, he pushed his way through. He found a man lying dead on the ground with and arrow through his chest. InuYasha gasped in horror not because there was a dead man in front of him, no, he was used to that, but instead because he knew only one person in the world who could shoot a guy through the heart with an arrow and not get caught.

'_Kagome.' _He thought_ 'She's here.' _

A/N: So how did you like it :P. Review please …

E/N: Sorry it took really long to post. Blame the editor if you feel like but I'm telling you, this girl made a mess of her skills. SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE I TELL YOU! Sorry again, in the meantime, you can hear from me about how long it took me to post this. It was her fucking punishment for making me work my ass off. :P 3 RinzASin

A/N: Ok, so here I am right before posting re-reading this. Wow I have to say that my editor is my fav person on the earth right now. We all have to thank her for making my story readable. Trust me you wouldn't even know is was a story is she didn't get it before you :p So let me take this time to alert you to the lovely blue button at the bottom left of your screen … make me very happy REVIEW!

So there it is my new fic ... I'll get you chapter 4 of the boy next door soon. I promise ... Arg must go type. :p


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer – Guess what?!!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!! Gr

A/N: bleh here's chapter two I'm on a roll with updating everything … do not fear. Yah anyway …. Darn I forgot what's in this chapter … h/o … oh wow, I'm evil, ok read on.

Chapter Two:

Flashbacks

'Kagome' He thought 'She's here'

!$&

Being alone in a big city for the first time was hard enough on a girl. Kagome was dealing with that and the greave of losing her "one true love". 'Its times like this that make me remember everything' she thought sadly. That is what she had been doing the entire two days. Sitting in her room or aimlessly wandering the streets of New York remembering every little detail of her and InuYasha's time together. She sighed and sank into the middle of a large crowd of people blending in automatically.

::: Flashback:

Kagome blended into the darkness of the alley. It was another cold dark night in another shady looking part of Japan. She cursed her boss for always sending her on missions where the target was a big bulky weight lifting man. She went over the statistics again in her head 'Target number 982 Name – Kageromaru … what a parent to name there kid that …. Age – 35' Kagome sighed 'Hair color – purple?! Shortish built frame like tight white muscle shirts. Weapon of choice poison' another sigh 'why do people have to get creative when there deciding how they want people killed cant be simple like a gun or a bow and arrow no it has to be poising or throwing blades'

She took another look at her watch and started her countdown. 5…4…3…2…1… She saw a lone man's figure come into view. It was easy to get him to this ally people who deal in shady businesses like 982 meet in places like this. She was right behind him ready to push a large needle into his neck therefore injecting the poison when a fast blur if white came into her vision. 982 had completely missed the flash of white that had dropped down from the nearby roof top but Kagome had seen it clearly.

She took a good look around and finally found the spot in the shadows where a human from could vaguely be made out. Kagome sunk back further into the darkness as 982 checked his watch. The dark figure stepped out from the shadows drawing with him a large sword. He was handsome there was no denying it his golden eyes stood out even in the dark alley he was tall and strong looking. 'I can take him' Kagome smirked. She was determined to kill 982 though and that was her main focus.

As Kagome walked out from the darkness once again the guy with the sword lifted his blade gracefully and swung at 982's neck swiftly separating his head from his body. Kagome was enraged he had just killed her victim 'HOW DARE HE'.

The man chuckled "Show yourself" He growled in her direction.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagome stepped out of the shadows

"No who the hell are you?" He growled "Who do you work for?"

"I answer that to no one" Kagome smirked pulling a blade from her shirt. It was a knife but that was all she was going to need for this one. He was to arrogant to be a good fighter. Of course she had just seen him kill a man with rather sharp skills.

'Never underestimate an opponent.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome raised her knife and sent it spiraling towards his heart. She never missed. The man reacted quickly trying to dodge the knife. He was too late. The knife plunged into his shoulder.

"Bitch!" he hissed pulling out the knife from his flesh he tuned around and threw it right back at her.

"Damn" Kagome gasped as the knife plunged into her thigh. "Bastard you'll pay for that" Kagome was bewildered no one had ever managed to be able to breath let along move after having a knife thrown at them by her. Even after that, she had never been hit before. Kagome removed the knife as InuYasha walked towards her he was preparing to swing his blade. Quickly Kagome ran through every defense and attack method she could use and smirked with the great number of things he was failing to guess.

"My name is InuYasha by the way not that you'll need to know seeing as how you'll soon be dead." With that InuYasha swung his sword right at her neck. Kagome raised her hand and blocked the sword with a hidden blade in her wrist band. Mentally she thanked Sango for lending it to her.

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha was surprised by her sudden quick movement.

"Rule Number One - Never underestimate an opponent" Kagome quickly swung around the arm that healed her knife and slashed a deep gash into his cheek. InuYasha looked enraged. He pulled the sword away and swung again hitting Kagomes shoulder as the moved away from him.

Suddenly two phones went off in the alley. The pair looked at each other as two voiced barked at them from the two way radio in there phone's.

"DON'T KILL HER!" InuYasha's phone barked.

"KAGOME DON'T KILL HIM!!!!" Kagome glared at him. Both of them pulled out there phones and yelled the same thing into it.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD FUCKIN REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T!"

"I want you in the boss's office in two minutes no excuses!"

"Great" Kagome grumbled.

InuYasha growled "So you're an assassin" InuYasha laughed "I should have known"

"What are you slow?"

"Shut up bitch we'll finish this another time" With that InuYasha jumped back up onto the roof of the nearby work building and took off in a run.

"They better have a good explanation for this." Kagome grumbled as she walked out of the alley to her nearby motorcycle and sped off.

Kagome arrived at the modest looking office building and laughed to herself as she always did. Unknown to the civilians walking on the street there were many underground floors to this building all serving as one of the headquarters for a large group of assassins. She walked into the building as was quickly directed to an elevator.

Once inside the elevator's door closed however the elevator went nowhere. Kagome walked over to the panel of buttons and swung it open. Inside was a gel pad where she placed her hand. The light underneath scanned her fingertips. A green light went on and Kagomes lowered her face to be level with another screen. A light went on scanning her eye. This light also beeped green and the elevator took off. Kagome closed the panel as the doors to the elevator opened up again Kagomes walked into a busy office room and made her way directly to the boss's office.

As she passed Sango and Miroku looked up at her and there eye's opened in worry. Kagome couldn't blame them, she had never once in her entire career returned with an injury. Blood was trickling down her leg from the large wound in her thigh and her shoulder had a large open gash in it. She must have looked a mess drenched in blood. She knocked on the large oak doors of her boss's office.

"Come in" Kagome opened the doors and carefully closed them behind her.

"Kagome?!" Her bosses jaw dropped "What happened to you?"

"You have seen a lot worse sir."

"Not from you I haven't!"

"Yah well tell that to InuYasha!"

"InuYasha? How do you know InuYasha?"

"Who do you think did this to me? It certainly wasn't any of our victims!"

"Take a seat." Kagome sat down. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" her boss called. The door opened and in walked none other then InuYasha.

"YOU!" InuYasha growled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!?!?!"

"Both of you take a seat please and stop acting like 5 year olds"

InuYasha took the other open seat.

"There has been a misunderstanding in our communications." There boss explained.

"You two did quite the job on each other, did you know that neither of you have ever come in injured before. However you look like you did about the same amount of damage on each other. I feel after seeing this that I need to change your positions in the company. I think I should pair you two together. I also feel that Kagome you need to know why there was a misunderstanding tonight. InuYasha I a double agent, he pretends to work for Naraku but is loyal to us. InuYasha was sent of this mission tonight and didn't have time to contact us. We were also sent after the same man."

"WHAT!!!" Both of them were struggling to process all that there boss had said.

"Please sirs reconsider our pairing"

"I won't work with her. I WON'T!" InuYasha slammed his fist down on the desk.

:: End Flashback:

Kagome sighed to herself at the memory and went back up to her room. She had spent all the time in her apartment crying loudly I might add. Her extremely inconsiderate neighbor kept banging on the wall and yelling for her to keep quiet. She might end up killing him if he kept it up (Yes its THAT neighbor  ).

So when she heard a knock on her door on the third day she thought it was her neighbor finally fed up with her bawling.

"Go screw a monkey you damn cow! Don't you have any respect for someone in mourning?" She yelled at the door.

"Kagome?" A timid female voice asked obviously frightened by her strange outburst.

"SANGO!" Kagome sobbed. She threw open the door and nearly tackled the poor girl to the floor in a hug. "MIROKU!" She nearly killed him in an embrace.

"Always welcome attention Kagome-chan you should do that more often." Miroku smirked and was about to feel her up when…

WHAM

"She's hysterical you stupid monk! She depressed and you try and do that! STUPID MAN!"

"My lovely Sango I was doing no such thing." Miroku smiled, he was obviously lying through his teeth.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked delicately.

"He's gone Sango! I LOVED HIM AND HES DEAD!" Kagome sobbed

"Alright, alright" Sango consoled her friend. "Let's get us inside ok."

Kagome nodded and lead them inside.

InuYasha played his music louder today in hopes of drowning out that woman's sobs. He couldn't stand the noise and he hated when women cried. He heard a faint knock on HER door then yelling.

"Go screw a monkey you damn cow! Don't you have any respect for someone in mourning?" He smirked she probably thought it was him again. He turned his music down a bit.

More screaming came "SANGO! MIROKU!" He knew those names …

:: Flashback:

InuYasha Kagome Sango and Miroku all sat around a table in the café down the street from headquarters. InuYasha had his arm around Kagomes shoulder and Sango was avoiding eye contact with Miroku who was staring at her practically drooling … again.

"So Kags you got any jobs today?" InuYasha asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Nope not today … you?" She smiled

"None."

"You have anything planed for today?" She smirked

"I have a few things in mind …"

"Don't turn into another Miroku" Sango warned.

"I won't promise" He smiled "Its enough to just have one."

"HEY!" Miroku said in an insulted tone although he was still staring at Sango.

InuYasha just smirked

:: END FLASHBACK:

The woman who had knocked on the door. He thinks its Sango was now yelling at Miroku … he knew it. It HAD to be them! InuYasha walked over to his door and listened.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked delicately.

"He's gone Sango! I LOVED HIM AND HES DEAD!" Kagome sobbed

"Alright, alright" Sango consoled her friend. "Let's get us inside ok."

His Jaw dropped. She not only was in America she was right next-door, she was crying over HIM. It's time to do something about this. InuYasha walked out of his room and over to her door and knocked.

AN: hehe that's right people I'm leaving it there HAHAHA Review or you'll never no what happens!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer – I don't own inu … sadly

Chapter Three

The Truth

AN: I'm horrible I know leaving the story at that cliffie. Hehe well I'll just shut up now and let you read ;)

It's time to do something about this. InuYasha walked out of his room and over to her door and knocked.

"Ill get it" Miroku said softly

"If it's that guy from next door let him in so I can KILL him!" Kagome growled though her tears.

"Right." Miroku nodded and walked over to the door.

As soon as he opened the door his jaw dropped. He immediately slammed the door close. 'Fuck I'm seeing things! Ghosts are haunting me…NO! I never did anything to be haunted … well I mean it wasn't much but … o fuck' Miroku quickly tried to think of what to do next when the … thing outside knocked again. 'Ok I'll just open the door and find that I was wrong about who was there' Miroku took a deep breath and opened the door again.

"InuYasha?" Miroku whispered so that Kagome couldn't here.

"Long time no see." InuYasha smirked.

Miroku stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE_?!" Miroku hissed

"I thought you would be happy to see me." InuYasha laughed

"No I mean YES but you're supposed to be dead. Of course I'm happy to see my best friend since kindergarten but I was just in there helping my other best friend get over your death so …"

"Well I'm not dead."

"I would hope not seeing as your standing right in front of me."

"Can I go in?"

"I think you better"

"Good"

InuYasha walked over to the door and walked in. What he saw disturbed him deeply. Kagome was on the couch in Sango's embrace crying her eyes out and Sango was weeping silently with her. InuYasha cleared his thought.

"You don't have to cry." He said

The girls looked up Sango's jaw dropped and Kagome looked pale as a ghost.

"Inu … InuYasha?" Kagome wisped

"It's me Kags." He smiled

Kagome ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" She cried "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

She slowly backed away she bumped into a table with a flower vase on it. She took the vase in her hand and ran at InuYasha breaking the vase over his head "NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU EVIL SCUM. YOU CHEATING LIEING DOG! OUT!" She yelled

"I guess I deserve this." He grimaced as she pulled out a knife. "Now, now. Let me explain! You can kill me after I explain!"

"Let you explain…" She whispered "You think you deserve that?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No" InuYasha stated "I don't deserve it. But I'm asking you to let me explain anyway… I really don't want to die" he said nodding towards the knife that was still in Kagomes hand.

She sank down to the floor dropping the knife beside her. She nodded.

"Explain."

"Thank you." InuYasha took a deep breath. "Ok, so you remember that party our last night well…

::FLASH BACK::

InuYasha and Kagome walked out the front doors. InuYasha's motorcycle was parked right out front the pair hopped on. They drove away Leaving behind no evidence that they had ever been there.

The next day Kagome got a call from her boss telling her that she was going on a job, one month in Rome. There were about 10 people to be eliminated over the course of one month all over the city. She left the next day. InuYasha took her to the air port and kissed her goodbye. He watched her plain take off. His cell phone rang seconds later.

"Hello"

"InuYasha?"

"Yup"

"We need you back at headquarters immediately. We have an urgent job for you."

"Right.

When he got there he was escorted strait to his boss's office.

"Yes sir"

"This is going to be by far the hardest job you will ever undertake. You know Kikyo. I was informed that you had a previous relationship with her. Also that she is still has feelings for you. She works for the enemy as you know we need her eliminated.

So here is what you do. You're going to go to her and start up where you left off with her as soon as you get close to her kill her. She's smart and a good assassin who has killed off many of our agents so you need to get as close to her as you can as fast as you can. You have one month."

"So that's why you sent Kagome away." InuYasha glared at him "I can't do this."

"You have no choice." His boss turned away "I'll talk to you in one month."

::END FLASHBACK::

"After that I went to Kikyo. I got close to her that's when you came back early. You walked into my apartment to find her sleeping on my bed. She had gotten drunk the night before and passed out at a club so I took her to my apartment and let her have the bed. I slept on the couch. It was more then over between us, or so you said. The boss put you on the traveling jobs from then on.

I guess he felt guilty for what happened to. I still had a job to do for him it took longer then expected, a year. I was finally close to her, close enough to kill her. But she found out what had been going on. So she set out to kill me. I still had to kill her so we have been fighting up until now. We decided that in order for me to kill her she had to think I was already gone. So we staged it that Kikyo captured me she trapped me in an ally shot me and walked off. I was wearing a bullet proof vest so it didn't kill me. We put it in a few papers that I was dead and I go on a two month vacation to America. And here we are."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kagome sobbed

"I couldn't" he knelt next to her

She picked up the knife and slashed him across the shoulder.

"I guess I deserved that to." InuYasha winced

She lunged at him and he fell off balance and landed on his back on the floor. She collapsed on top of him with her arms around his neck. She sobbed into the shoulder that wasn't bloody.

Sango sat on the couch in shock her eyes wide and tears still fresh on her face she couldn't say a word anger was slowly steaming up inside her. Miroku seeing that Sango wasn't moving took the opportunity to sit down on the couch next to Sango and slowly inch his way closer and closer to her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome sobbed

"Yah?" He answered softly

"Where are you staying?" Kagome tightened her grip on him

"In the next room over."

Kagome gave out a dark laugh and got up "So you're the annoying bastard who's been banging on the wall none stop." She got up and walked into her room.

Sango had finally come around and was aware of the lecherous monk whose hand was reaching for her back side. She slapped him and got up to where a worried looking InuYasha sat on the floor. Sango picked up the discarded knife and sat down next to him.

"Sango." InuYasha smiled

"Miss me?" She laughed through her tears and lunged with the knife at his shoulder slicing across the cut Kagome had made him to make a big X shaped wound.

"Yes actually I did, you seem to be in rather violent mood today."

Tears rolled down Sango's cheeks "How could you?" she asked through tears "How could you let all of us believe that you were dead? You're like a brother to me! You were just gone. I thought you were gone for good."

"I'm sorry Sango."

Sango stood up anger boiling once again inside her as she finally remembered the full extent of the situation. She slashed at him again this time making a clean but not to deep wound across InuYasha's jaw.

"How could you leave Kagome with ideas that you had gone off with Kikyo." Sango said darkly "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HAD THE DECENCY TO EVEN HINT IT WAS ABOUT A CASE. BUT NO MR BIG TUFF ASSASIN HAS TO KEEP HIS TRAP SHUT AND LET HIS EX GIRLFRIEND SUFFER AND SUFFER AND SUFFER."

"I tried-"

"SHUT UP!"

At this point Kagomes retuned with what looked like a large samurai sword in one hand and several throwing blades.

"Uhh Kagome?" InuYasha knew he could most likely come out of a battle with Kagome alive but he would never hurt her again not ever.

Kagome gave another dark laugh as InuYasha backed himself into a wall. Kagome raised her hand with the first throwing blade and let it fly through the air toward InuYasha; the blade landed pinning the sleeve of InuYasha's shirt to the wall. One by one Kagome threw the blades pinning InuYasha to the wall. When the last blade had been thrown Kagomes un-sheathed the sword and walked to InuYasha. Miroku who had been sitting on the couch staring at Sango's lovely bottom now stood up.

"Kagome think rationally how would it benefit to kill InuYasha?" Miroku tried to reason with the girl.

Still Kagome walked towards InuYasha. Sango knowing exactly how her friend normally handled problems had a worried look on her face.

"Kagome! Put down the sword!" Sango spoke clearly.

"He is going to PAY." Kagome who had obviously had enough, was going insane. A combination of years worth of grief over InuYasha and two days lack of sleep was finally catching up with her. She walked towards him calmly until her nose practically touched his. Slowly she raised her hand bringing the blade up in the air. Swiftly she brought the sword down, InuYasha broke free of the throwing blades just in time and caught Kagome's wrist. She looked him directly in the eye's as tears poured down her face.

"Do you want some fries with that shake?"

"Kagome, are you insane?"

Kagome leaned in a pressed her lips against his.

"Yes"

AN : RinzAsin made me do it! …. Yah its her fault so blame her, also I didn't have this chapter edited so yah … sorry of my spelling/grammar/etc. Sucks. REVIEW FOR FEAR THAT I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL YOU DO HAHAHAHA


End file.
